Fated to be a fairy
by otakufan375
Summary: Princess Elise was exiled from Nohr when she was discovered that she was a fairy. Princess Sakura invited her to go to Alfea with her so she could have someone be with her. Will Elise find comfort in Sakura's company or will she give in to despair?


Princess Elise was given a mission by her father, personally. She was informed that Princess Sakura of Hoshido was going to attend Alfea. She was being escorted by her older sister, Princess Hinoko, a witch. Witches in Hoshido were rare. Hoshido had a lot of fairies there.

Nohr on the other hand had more witches than fairies. If Garon ever found out that there was fairy in his kingdom, he would execute them. He hated the thought of having fairies in his kingdom.

Elise was going on the mission with her, big sister, Princess Camilla. Elise wanted to be a great witch like her sister.

The reason why they were given the mission to stop Sakura from going to the famous fairy school was because if she were to become a guardian fairy, then it would put Nohr at a disadvantage.

They were going near the border between Nohr and Hoshido. She saw them and Elise attacked Sakura while she wasn't looking.

"Solar light"

Elise shot a ball of light and Sakura sensed something coming. She looked over and was hit by the ball of light. She was knocked to the side. Hinoka went over to her sister and helped her up.

"Sakura are you okay?" Hinoka asked

"I'm okay" Sakura said

Hinoka looked over and saw the two princesses.

"Nohrians!" Hinoka said

"We're here for that little sister of yours" Camilla said

"Sakura hurry up and leave! I'll deal with them!" Hinoka said

"Elise go on ahead and capture Sakura. I'll keep this little witch busy" Camilla said

Elise smiled and went on ahead.

Sakura was running ahead, but she was stopped by Elise.

"Not so fast!" Elise said cheerfully

Sakura stepped back.

"Why are you doing this? I just want to become stronger and protect my kingdom" Sakura said

"My father said you would be a threat, so I need to get rid of future threats to my kingdom" Elise said

Sakura listened to her words and saw that Elise had the same feelings as she did. She wanted to become stronger too.

The Hoshidian princess saw that she couldn't persuade her to back down, so she had no choice but to fight her.

"Magic winx"

Sakura grew wings that were a light shade of yellow. She was wearing a pink top and pink skirt. She also wore pink boots and pink fingerless gloves. She was wearing a pink headband on her head.

"Sakura, fairy of spirits"

Sakura flew up and attacked.

"Spiritual wave"

Sakura hurled a wave of golden energy at the young Nohrian princess.

Elise dodge it just in time. She looked up and pouted at Sakura. She thought it was unfair because she can't fly like Sakura can.

"Thunder edge"

Elise hurled a bunch of lightning pillars at Sakura.

"Soul Barrier"

Sakura created a yellow bubble around herself. Her barrier managed to block it, but just barely because it had a crack in it.

"Cyclone twister"

Elise sent a tornado at her.

Sakura got caught in it. Elise huffed up and started to act cocky.

"How about that?" Elise asked

Sakura managed hang in there.

"Spirit slicer"

Sakura sliced the tornado with a yellow energy slice.

The Nohrian princess pouted.

"C'mon!" Elise said

"Spirit of light"

Elise saw that multiple beams if light were coming her way.

"Ice storm"

Elise hurled beams of ice at Sakura. The two attacks went through each other. Elise and Sakura were hit by the spells at the same time. They were near a cliff. Both girls were knocked out by the spells that hit them. The fight was a draw for now, but whoever wakes up first would be declared the winner.

Elise woke up first and looked around. From the looks of the surrounding area. It looked like she was in some sort of cave. She then saw that Sakura was a couple of feet away from her on her right. She was still unconscious. The Nohrian princess stood up and immediately fell back down in pain. There was a sharp pain in her right ankle.

She realized that she badly sprained her ankle. She could barely walk right now. She whimpered from the pain. She couldn't move from her spot. Luckily, she was near a wall and leaned against it.

Sakura woke up a couple minutes later and looked around to see that she was in some sort of cave. She then heard groaning. She looked over and saw that Elise was there, rubbing her right ankle.

She figured that that she had injured herself from the fall. Sakura got up and didn't feel any pain. She then walked over towards Elise.

The young Nohrian princess heard footsteps and looked over to see that Sakura was walking towards her. She was now standing in front of her. She remained there for a moment.

"Aren't you going to finish me?" Elise asked

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I want to help you" Sakura said

Elise was taken aback. She was the one who attacked her and now she was trying to help her. She didn't understand why.

"Help me? Why? I attacked you" Elise said

"But your hurt" Sakura said

"I-I can take care of myself" Elise said

Trying to prove herself right, she stood up and went back down due to the pain.

"I want to help you" Sakura said

Elise still refused to allow her to help.

"You can escape now. Now's your chance to escape" Elise said

Sakura shook her head.

"There's no way I can leave someone behind if they're injured. I'm not leaving you here and I'll wait here with you" Sakura said

To prove her point, Sakura sat down next to her and leaned her back against the wall.

Elise just looked at her in awe. She didn't know what to say. The princess of her rival kingdom was willing to wait here with her and remain there until she would accept her help.

They remained there for at least an hour. Sakura still didn't leave. Elise finally gave in.

"Fine, you can help me" Elise said

Sakura looked at her with sparkly eyes. Elise wasn't going to admit this out loud, but she actually thought that Sakura looked cute with that happy look on her face.

After her ankle was treated and wrapped up. Sakura then bent down.

"Get on my back" Sakura said

"Huh?" Elise asked

"I noticed that during our fight that you didn't try to fly. That means you can't fly right?" Sakura asked

Elise's face went red. It was actually really embarrassing that she was unable to fly.

"Please don't mention that. That's really embarrassing" Elise said

Sakura giggled. Elise was actually really cute when she was embarrassed.

Elise got onto Sakura's back. The young fairy then started to fly in the air. It took a while, but they finally made it out. To their surprise, King Garon was there and he saw that Elise was on the young fairies back.

"First Camilla is defeated by that Hoshidian witch and now you accept help from the youngest Hoshidian princess. Both of you disappoint me" Garon said

The king then smiled when saw that Sakura was tired.

"But you were useful in tiring her out" Garon said

Hinoka found her sister and went over to see if she was okay. She was relieved that Sakura didn't look injured. She wasn't surprised that she helped her enemy. Sakura was always a very kind girl.

Elise then slid off her back. Her ankle pain kicked in and sat down.

Hinoka saw this and felt bad for her enemy. She didn't want to take the life of her weakened enemy.

"Soldiers, charge" Garon said

The soldiers then charged at them. The started attack them. They dodged it. Some attack spells knocked Elise back. Sakura looked and saw that the Nohrian princess got hurt again.

"Oh no!" Sakura said

Sakura then flew down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Y-yes, thank you" Elise said

The soldiers stopped attacking because Elise was in the arms of Sakura.

"Keep attacking!" Garon said

"But, your highness, The Hoshidian princess has Princess Elise" A soldier said

"I don't care! Keep firing!" Garon said

The Hoshidian princesses were shocked that the king didn't care about his daughter's safety. They kept attacking them. A spell managed to hit Sakura. Since she was holding Elise, she got hit too.

Sakura was then hit again and was about to fall over the cliff again. She wasn't sure if she would be able to survive a second fall. The young Nohrian got up and started run towards her and she tried to ignore the pain in her ankle.

Elise was determined to save her since Sakura saved her. Her determination and belief that she should save her caused a new power within her to awaken.

Elise's body glowed with positive energy.

The glowing died down after a few seconds. The Nohrian princess had wings on her back. She was wearing a light purple top and a light purple mini skirt. She was wearing light purple boots and light purple fingerless gloves. Her hair was out of its braided hair style and was straight down. she was wearing light purple headband with flowers on both sides.

Garon was shocked to see that his daughter was a fairy. He was pissed off and ordered an executed attack on Elise.

"Princess Elise is a fairy and that means she's an enemy of Nohr. Execute her at once" Garon said

The soldiers attacked with full force.

"Cyclone twister"

Elise created a tornado and it blew all the soldiers away. Even Garon was knocked back by her attack. The king then ordered a retreat. Elise then brought Sakura to safety. Sakura and Hinoka honestly couldn't believe that there was a Nohrian fairy.

"Thanks, Elise, you saved me" Sakura said

Elise looked at herself and started to fall into despair.

"Whatever" Elsie said sadly

"Elise, what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I'm a fairy and now I can't go back to Nohr since fairies are executed in Nohr" Elise said

Elise fell to her knees and started to cry in her hands.

"I have nowhere else to go" Elise said

Sakura looked at her with pity. She then went over towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elise, come with me to Alfea" Sakura said

Elise looked up at her with wide, teary, red eyes.

"What?" Elise asked

"Come to Alfea with me. I'll keep you company" Sakura said

Hinoka nodded in agreement. This Nohrian risked her life to save her sister.

"Okay" Elise said

Elise didn't really have a choice since she didn't have anywhere else to go.


End file.
